


Time Away From World

by Wolfkid13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfkid13/pseuds/Wolfkid13
Summary: Meet a young adult who has somehow figured out a self living, calm, and well, mostly happy life for herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction, and I will likely write on this primarily as a series. It will be monotonous but with detailed description. I hope everyone who reads will enjoy it!

Jacqueline sat alone in her Seattle apartment, listening to the rain outside as it swept the street. She appeared small, only maybe five foot two or so in stature, with paleish skin and dark brunette hair. She wore a warm orange and salmon striped tee shirt, a shark-blue hoodie with white at the zipper line, and dark grey shorts, skin fitting and stopping halfway down her hips. She lived alone in her apartment, getting by by giving cooking lessons to those in need, and by working at a small café owned by an older friend that she made in the city.

She listened intently to the rain, calming herself, hearing footsteps that made her feel safe. When the rain came, she always cried, partly out of just natural reaction, and also because she didn't want the rain to feel lonely like she did. She wanted the world to know that other people cried too, without reason or sadness. She loved the world, and everything, but she kept to herself mostly so that everything would happen as it should. But she was happy in her little world. She loved where she lived, and she loved what she did.

She lifted herself from the small bay window she laid at, bringing herself to her small kitchen as she rolled up her sleeves. She picked a smaller saucepan from amongst the dangling storage hooks, and placed on the stove. She turned the heat to 4, fair but higher heat on the scale of the one to six dial. She turned and opened the fridge, plucking a dozen carton of eggs from the refrigerator and a twelve slice package of some generic bacon. She plucked a spatula from the cup of cooking utensils on her the counter to the left, and placed it down next to the pan. One by one, she cracked five whole eggs into the pan, and, grabbing a small griddle, she placed four of the twelve strips on it after letting it heat. With time, she stirred the eggs to a scramble and flipped the bacon to a slight crunch, primarily chewy still. She dreamt what it might be to invite over the owner of the café and to cook for them, but she doubted she ever would. She grabbed a plate and mug from the cupboard above the counter, and a spoon from the drawer below. She spilled out the eggs onto the plate, placing her spoon under it, and carefully picked the bacon off of the griddle and placed it on the plate as well. She poured herself a glass of milk.

After finishing preparation, she sat down at her small dining table, the dimmed light from the window shining into the room. She smelled her meal, taking in the scent of the eggs happily as she began stuffing her mouth full of the plain yet tasteful food. Jackie took bites of bacon in between each spoonful of eggs, drinking milk after every two sets of this established cycle to help wash it down her small throat. She felt the utmost peace in these moments, when the world didn't exist. Everything outside was the sound of rain and footsteps, and the dim light coming into her windows.


End file.
